I am Remus Lupin
by SweeneyintheNight
Summary: Remus Lupin. A werewolf. One who lost the one he loves. Here is the story of a man who lost the one he loved.


I am Remus Lupin. I was friends with James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. But James and his wife were killed by The Dark Lord Voldemort. Peter abandoned us because The Dark Lord made Peter on his side. Sirius was also killed.

I am the only ones of the Marauders that is still alive. But let me tell you a little story when I was only 16 years old. When I was 16 years old, I found love. Her name was Mary Logan. She was a beautiful woman. I loved her very much.

One day, when I told the Marauders this, they helped me out as much as they could. They tried to taught her into going out with me by taking her on a "blind date", but it didn't work out because she didn't take the blind date.

Then, we decided to lure her to me, but she didn't fall for the pranks. Finally, I went to Lily, James's girlfriend and dead wife, and she said to just tell her how I felt. So I did and she agreed to go on a date with me.

I was so excited then. After our date, I had my first kiss with her. She and I were dating since then. She didn't even mind when she found out that I was a werewolf. My friends were really excited for me. They were telling me that she would make a perfect wife.

But then, Severus, a boy that my friends and I picked on, found out that I was dating Mary. He wasn't trying to break us up, but the Marauders didn't believe that. He was just trying to help us.

But then, one day, it happened. It was a night of a full moon, witch meant that I was turning into a werewolf that night. The Marauders and Mary hid me as far away as they could. But Mary wanted to stay with me. I kept on trying to tell her not to do it, but she wouldn't leave.

I tried to push her away, but she stayed. When I was trying to make her go away, I saw the full moon. I was transforming. She was right in front of me. But then, I forgot everything.

When I woke up that morning, I was looking around for Mary. While I was looking around, I found James, Lily, Sirius, and Peter running toward me. They told me the whole story. They told me something so sad, I cried for the rest of the day.

This is the story that my friends told me. When I turned into a werewolf, Mary refused to leave. Since I was a werewolf, I didn't remember that she was the one I loved, so I attacked her. She tried to run away, but I didn't let her go.

I attacked her so much, I killed her. After that, I threw her by a river. After the Marauders told me this dreadful story, I went over by the river. I saw Mary, lying by the river. It looked like she was sleeping, but she wasn't.

She was dead. Dead. Dead. The word kept on appearing in my head. I picked her up. Her beautiful smile, her beautiful face, gone. I ran my fingers through her hair. I cried.

My beloved, the one that I loved, dead. Gone. I was never so unhappy in my entire life. I stayed on my bed all day, crying. Mary Logan. Gone. Dead.

Those four words were flashing in my head. Mary Logan. Gone. Dead. I couldn't stop thinking of it. When her family came, I told them that I was sorry that their daughter was killed. But I never got the chance to tell them that I killed her.

They just took her body and left. I never thought I could've been so unhappy in my life. But, that was my worst memory ever.

That was years ago. I am now an adult. I was a professor at Hogwarts, but then everyone realized that I was a werewolf. I was taking care of Harry, James's and Lily's son that's alive, while I was there.

But I didn't tell anyone the story that I just told you. But, Severus not only know the story of Mary Logan, but also was a professor at Hogwarts. He came into my office, when I was packing up, and he said that he was sorry about me leaving.

Words I never thought I would hear from a man like Severus. Then, he said that he was sorry about Mary. He said goodbye and left.

That was the worst memory of my life. That was the story of me killing the one I loved, without even knowing it. I am a werewolf. I am a murderer. I am Remus Lupin.


End file.
